


Eterni

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Здесь собраны драбблы по этому пейрингу.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	1. Precepts

Это трудно. Почти триста километров, три часа в поезде, так редко, даже реже, чем сборная.  
Это легко. Привычные прикосновения, такие естественные, что никак иначе. Его мягкие вьющиеся волосы, и улыбка, и поддразнивания.  
Рикардо весь легкий, полупрозрачный, с ним тяжело, потому что не можешь понять, поймать, оставить рядом навсегда, удержать за запястье.  
С ним легко, как будто нет недель, месяцев между встречами, нет километров и молчания, а есть только здесь, сейчас, гостиничный номер, жесткая кровать, Альберто.  
Альберто томно опускает ресницы, улыбаясь, и Рикардо это сводит с ума.  
У Рикардо даже после коротких поцелуев краснеют губы, и это сводит с ума Альберто.


	2. La prima volta

Первый сосед по сборной: вприглядку, на тренировке рядышком и комната одна, и после ужина нечем заняться, валяться на кроватях и болтать до отбоя. Он смешливый, и с ним не скучно.  
Первая встреча: Аквилани присматривается, осторожничает и даже удивляется неожиданному «“Рома” - говно». С чего бы? Он не знает, что ответить, но ему чудится насмешка в глазах бергамца, и он так же задиристо отвечает: «А «Аталанта» - неудачники». «А Рим – муравейник», - с интересом парирует Монтоливо. «А Бергамо – дыра». И Аквилани совсем ничего не понимает, когда собеседник фыркает и протягивает ему руку: «Рикардо». «Альберто», - машинально отвечает растерянный римлянин.  
Не скучно.


	3. Il procione

Рикардо вздрагивает от неожиданного влажного прикосновения к пальцам.  
– Еще, - требует Аквилани.  
Трудно нащупать в темноте банку с маслинами, не оцарапав пальцы об острые края. И не ткнуть потом маслиной Альберто в щеку или в нос – темнота кромешная, свет не включишь, слишком будет заметно.  
До тренировки часов шесть. Но как спать, когда все снова идет к сексу.  
Маслины горькие, губы влажные, осторожные, и пальцы у Монтоливо мокрые – Рикардо не уверен, что Альберто облизывает их специально, но…  
– Все, - в банке плещется рассол.  
– Еще, - смеется Аквилани, разворачиваясь и целуя его горькими губами.  
Смешно, но никто из них не любит маслины.


	4. D'abitudine

Думай, не думай, ничего нового не изобретешь: все те же редкие звонки, те же встречи в сборной и наивная, до боли, открыточка: “Felice ferrаgosto”.  
Альберто вдруг приходит в голову, что он знает о Монтоливо многое, очень, но не знает его почерка.  
Почерка, родных, какая мелодия у него стоит на мамин звонок.  
Что он просит на Рождество и что любит на завтрак.  
Рождество, новый год, день рождения — у Берто была бы уже целая коллекция открыток, если бы Рикардо их отправлял.  
А так — только воспоминания.  
Кожа, запах, волосы, руки, — куда осязаемей.  
Прикосновения, жесты, дыхание.  
Звонки — редкие; сборная — родная; наивно — до боли.


	5. Cade la pioggia

Ветер такой сильный, что слышно, как он свистит за окном, обещая пронизывающий холод и плохой день; Альберто пытается укрыться одеялом с головой, но Монтоливо просыпается в прекрасном настроении и потягивается, задевая Аквилани локтем по носу, улыбается и наваливается сверху, горячий, тощий. Целует неожиданно куда-то в шею, и плохое настроение начинает отступать, но Альберто все равно хмурится, не отвечая на приставания Риккардо, и тот начинает его щекотать; отбиваясь подушкой, Альберто хохочет вместе с ним, в глубине души ругая себя, что впустую потратил время, которое можно было бы провести куда приятней.


	6. Fragile

Когда Рикардо просыпается до будильника не от весеннего солнца, шпарящего в незашторенные окна, не от духоты - забыли открыть окно на ночь - а от того, что его прихватывают зубами за загривок, он старается не подать виду. Не смеяться, не ерзать, не поддаваться соблазну повернуться, перетащить сонное теплое тело на себя и поцеловать.  
Альберто кусает его не больно, не так, как ночью, не оставляя синяков, и зализывает укусы сразу же. Едва прихватывает кожу и тут же отпускает. Это странно, но приятно.  
\- Чего ты мусолишь меня, как мама-кошка? - не выдерживает он через пять минут, устав лежать в одной позе. Альберто вздрагивает и неудачно пытается отстраниться, больно придавливая локоть и падая всем весом на Рикардо. лежать так тепло, тяжело и хорошо.  
\- Люблю, - вдруг говорит Альберто, сиплым голосом, первое слово за день, но не шепчет, не выдыхает, а произносит четко и разборчиво. Нет никаких шансов притвориться, что не расслышал или не понял. Рикардо наконец переворачивается на спину, чуть не скидывая Аквилани с кровати в процессе, и, как хотел, целует.


	7. I giochi

Они играют в карты вечерами, это уже традиция. Одной или несколькими колодами, притащив стулья из соседних номеров, рассевшись тесно по кроватям, половиной команды, а то и больше: кто-то за компанию, кто-то из азарта, кто-то – по привычке.  
С ними на кровати устраивается Лука. Альберто придвигается поближе, давая Чигарини сесть поудобней, и улыбается, касаясь колена Монтоливо.  
Обычно Монто играет хорошо, но в этот раз, расслабившийся, проигрывает. Джузеппе не знает ни жалости, ни приличий.  
«Поцелуй Аквилани».  
Взгляд Альберто обещает Росси все круги ада, но смягчается, когда Дино берет его руку и церемонно, с усмешкой, подносит ее к губам.  
Оказывается, проигрывать иногда тоже интересно.


	8. Il mio nemico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После матча "Рома"-"Сампдория".

Альберто ловит за рукав форменной футболки после матча.  
– Поздравляю.  
– Спасибо, - Джампаоло улыбается в ответ, хлопая его по спине.  
\- Монтоливо привет, – уже без улыбки говорит Аквилани, не отпуская, и Паццини отстраняется, насколько возможно.  
Когда Рикардо обидно, больно или он злится, глаза у него становятся совсем прозрачными, светлыми. У Аквилани темно-карие, почти черные глаза, но он так внимательно, требовательно смотрит Паццини в лицо, что посоветовать ему набрать номер и передать свой привет самому у Джампаоло не поворачивается язык.  
\- Передам. Когда увижу его.  
\- Да, когда увидишь.  
Паццо не передаст, но обернется вслед римлянину. Их обоих жаль, но это не его дело.


	9. Distante

Он очень спокойный с виду, и, наверное, спокойный внутри, Джампаоло не знает, но на всякий случай не верит этой безмятежности.  
Рассказывает он мало и не сразу, но когда мозаика наконец складывается, Паццо холодеет.  
Он знал о них, но только сейчас он понимает, насколько он знал не все.  
И насколько они сами не все знали.  
Паццо кончиками пальцев касается плюшевой мастерки Рикардо, так, чтоб тот не заметил.  
\- Ты же любишь его, Дино, - Паццо хочется позвонить Аквилани и наорать на него, чтоб тот понял, чего лишается, но заставлять другого сделать то, на что когда-то не решился сам…  
Монтоливо усмехается.  
\- Ну и что?


	10. Il piú grande spettacolo

– Он отгрызет тебе руку, Монтоливо, - загробным голосом пророчит Росси, держась подальше.   
\- Зачем ему руки, он футболист! – смеется Лука, бесстрашно почесывая холку львенку.   
\- Неженатый, - парирует Джузеппе. – Пригодятся.  
\- Во Флоренции еще масса девчонок, да, Монто?  
Вступать в перепалку Монтоливо не хочется, львенок урчит под рукой.  
\- Да.  
\- А если нет, - продолжает Лука, - то Италия же большая. Есть, там, Генуя… Рим…  
Тони играет с ним, как с щенком, и это бесит. Рикардо встает, отряхивая руки, и улыбается холодно.  
\- Флоренция, Лука, тоже большая, ты же помнишь.  
Росси уже не рад, что подложил язык, но эти двое явно говорят о чем-то своем.


	11. Colpisci

Можно отмахиваться, отворачиваться, прятать голову под подушку, но пока он не выскажется, не замолчит.  
\- Блядь, Паццо, - стонет Рикардо.  
\- Заткнись, - смеется Джампаоло, толкая его в плечо.  
Может быть совсем не смешно, может быть очень больно, Паццо может проклинать очень последовательно, тщательно, до седьмого колена, обнимая Рикардо, не давая ничего сказать.  
\- Блядь, Паццо, - у него пустой, никакой голос и мокрые ресницы; Джампи сжимает его плечи холодными пальцами, ругаясь.  
\- Заткнись.  
Он молчит какое-то время, не слушая, но это не останавливает Паццини.   
\- Не надо, все нормально.  
Он садится, вытирая лицо, улыбаясь, как будто все в порядке, и от этого больнее всего.


	12. Chi resta

Альберто не забирает форменную футболку, детские кубки, семейные фотографии, оставляя все позади.  
Тотти не осуждает, но смотрит с сожалением. Де Росси пытается что-то сказать, но машет рукой и уходит сам – Даниэле, с которым они росли и играли всегда вместе. Микела говорит, что не поедет, мягким, опасливым тоном, как больному.  
Все остается здесь. Альберто только истрепанного плюшевого мишку в древней футболке «Ромы» кидает в чемодан, чтобы в Англии было что-то кроме ярко-красного, как кровь на прокушенной губе Монтоливо, цвета «Ливерпуля».  
Что-то, что напомнит, что нет возврата, как тот взгляд Рикардо, после которого не было и не будет сказано ни единого слова.

Он знает, что виноват, но настолько устал чувствовать себя виноватым, что тянется за телефоном. И Рикардо – будто знает или чувствует – поднимает трубку. Не отвечает, не здоровается, но слушает, Альберто знает об этом, и этого достаточно.  
Рикардо другой, он когда-нибудь станет капитаном, он сменил не одну команду. Он сильнее.   
И он слушает Альберто, несмотря на месяцы молчания, несмотря на то, что молчит сейчас. Он сдается.  
Можно, как в семнадцать, в темноте спальни после отбоя, рассказывать все торопливым шепотом. До посадки несколько минут. От прежней жизни их остается столько же.  
Но Монтоливо хрипло, сглатывая, говорит: «Не реви».  
И – тем самым - остается.


	13. Lascia stare

Даниэле всегда просит разрешения поснимать, никогда не просит позировать и показывает фотографии только если попросить. И то — смущается, и только по вытянувшемся лицам обоих Росси можно понять, что это нетипично.  
Паццо любопытно — в конце концов, Даниэле был настойчив, уговаривая, и посмотреть, что получилось, интересно.  
\- Там много, но они похожие. Ты не смотри, ну, смотри, то есть, но это так, наброски…  
Джампаоло не очень понимает в фотографии, но среди множества снимков есть действительно неплохие: так бы он сам мог снять себя, если бы умел и позировал сам себе. Даже не так — если хотел бы увидеть себя со стороны, такого, как есть, такого, как себя воспринимает.   
Даниэле нервничает в ожидании реакции, но Паццо увлеченно листает кадры, задерживаясь на некоторых, и Дессе оставляет его с камерой, отвлекаясь на разговор.  
Его фотографии кончаются, и Джампи пролистывает вперед, из любопытства, замирая пару фоток Чигарини и Мотты спустя.  
Даниэле всегда просит разрешения, но Джампаоло даже представить не может, что Рикардо это разрешил.  
Снимать их такими. С одинаково скучающими лицами, видимо, на занятиях по стратегии, когда Альберто, поставив локоть на его плечо, еле касается костяшками пальцев уха Монтоливо. Спящими в автобусе, когда голова Рикардо на плече Альберто, и остриженные темные волосы Альберто путаются в светлых — Дино. Лениво развалившимися на кровати в полумраке номера – почти ничего не видно, даже лица Аквилани, только то, что Рикардо полулежит у него на коленях, сложив ноги на кого-то еще, и тасует пухлую колоду карт. Переглядывающимися через чей-то затылок.  
Каждый кадр, каждый жест, каждый взгляд, схваченные Даниэле, откровенны до предела. Даже фото с разминки перед матчем, то, что видишь сам каждый день, не надо подгадывать, простая растяжка, и они просто держатся за плечи друг друга — настолько интимно, в том, как Альберто сжимает его плечо, как смотрит на Рикардо, а не в землю или в сторону.  
Даже простой, чуть смазанный снимок Монто анфас, где он еще не улыбается, но собирается улыбнуться — и по взгляду понятно, кого он видит за кадром.  
Это так интимно, так непозволительно, что Паццини краснеет, выключая камеру.  
\- У тебя талант, Данино, - говорит он, возвращая аппарат. – Ты просто художник.


	14. E fuori e buio

\- Да убери же ты руки! – требует Рикардо, свешиваясь с кровати порыться в сумке. Аквилани фыркает и рук не убирает, чтоб не свалился. – Блин, Берто, щекотно!  
Щекотно, и жарко, и тесно, но, разумеется, Альберто не собирается что-то менять, так и наваливается, укладываясь на его спине, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо, пока Монтоливо копается.  
\- Не говори мне, что ты не взял маслины.  
\- Не скажу. Ты же их не любишь!  
\- Не люблю.  
Окно открыто, стены картонные, два часа ночи, можно только шептать, прижимаясь губами к коже. Рикардо тихо смеется.  
\- Держи; все, что есть.  
Полкоробки плавленого сыра, треугольничками в фольге. Майские ночи темные, но они привыкли видеть друг друга наощупь, и делят каждый кусок пополам.


	15. Luce che non fa luce

Он позволяет вопросу повиснуть в воздухе, изображает крайнюю занятость, дует в трубочку, заставляя газировку бурлить.   
Идея собраться вместе принадлежала Гамберини, и Сандро же искушает, заручившись молчаливой поддержкой Паццини:  
\- Ливерпуль же – круто, да, Монто?  
В газировке уже не остается газа и Рикардо отставляет ее, пожимая плечами.  
\- Нет.  
\- Да брось. Он же выиграл.  
\- В чем? – на этот раз Рикардо на самом деле не понимает, а Джампаоло прячет глаза.  
\- Ну вы двое, вечно подающие надежды, - Сандро говорит это со смешком, чтоб не обиделся. – «Ливерпуль»-то побольше будет.  
\- Конечно, сидеть в лазарете-то круче, чем играть, - язвит Марко, и Монтоливо смотрит на него с неосторожной благодарностью. Впрочем, Сандро только отмахивается.  
\- Да ладно, Рикка, признайся, ты ему просто завидуешь.  
Рикардо умеет держать паузу, закладывает руки за голову, наблюдая за ними по очереди. И только когда скулы Паццини начинают розоветь, не спуская с него взгляда, отвечает спокойно:  
\- Нет.   
Джампи один знает, что это значит, какое больное «Я люблю его» скрывается за одним коротким словом, и от того, что косвенно заставил его это сказать, неизмеримо стыдно.


	16. Fammi respirare

Кот встречает их каждое утро, приветливо вздёргивая облезлый, похожий на морковку хвост, и Монто тискает его, подхватывая на руки. Альберто морщится.  
\- Монто, у него блохи.  
\- Это у тебя блохи! – возмущается Рикардо, тыкая в него меланхоличным котёнком.   
Он все время спорит — при ком-то, и постоянно возражает — не считаясь с аудиторией. С ним невозможно, Альберто все кажется, что Монто выставляет его дураком, что на поле, что при остальных, но без него тоже — непонятно, как. Играть в карты, сбрасывая ненужные, если он не прикрывает локтем, ругаться с Росси, если он не ставит точку в перерастающем в ссору споре своим ехидным комментарием, отдавать поперек поля, не глядя, зная, куда пойдет мяч следующим касанием.  
Как засыпать, когда его нет, только тихое сопение с соседней койки, ни игры в города, ни сдвинутых кроватей, ни бутербродов среди ночи.  
Как быть, когда «Мы точно выиграем, не парься» не сопровождается щекоткой от ресниц по плечу. Когда не стоит бояться, что на тренировке будет не до занятий.  
С ним сложно, но без него невозможно совершенно, и на странную идею лечь отдельно Аквилани сердится, обижается, вынуждает прийти с одеялом и устроиться рядом. Рикардо не спорит, в кои-то веки.


End file.
